


Hell is Real (and it's in us)

by emmawicked



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asylum sex, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, In Universe, M/M, Misogyny, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Swearing, eddie's crazy, kind of, sorry waylon, waylon's strapped to a gurney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: If there wasn't a locker for Waylon to hide in.





	Hell is Real (and it's in us)

Before all of this, Waylon hadn't prayed in years; he hadn't believed in Heaven or Hell. But the existence of Mount Massive Asylum was undeniable proof that Hell was a place on Earth. Waylon had seen more proof of humanity's corruption and cruelty in a couple hours than most men saw in their entire lifetime. The dying screams and pools of blood tainted Waylon's previous certainty of Hell's nonexistence. But just because he didn't believe in hell, didn't mean that it didn't believe in him.

“Oh Darling!” The terrifying monstrosity that was Eddie Gluskin called. “Where are you?”

Waylon panted, clutching his camcorder to his chest as he ran through the bloody hallways; but no matter how far he went, that **monster** was never far behind him. He ran into an empty room, hoping desperately that there would be something- _anything_ \- to help him hide. But there was nothing. For once, there was no locker, no bed to hide under. Only darkness to disguise his form.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be-” _Fuck-_ he was too close to try and run into another room. Waylon crouched, petrified, in the corner as the song got louder the closer he got to his hiding place.

“Ah, darling!” Eddie exclaimed when he spotted him immediately, “Oh, it is you! I've been waiting for you a long t-” Waylon didn't wait to hear the rest of what he was going to say as he darted to the right and ran back out into the hallway.

_There has to be another way, there_ has _to be._ Waylon didn't stop to look behind him, even when he heard the variant's loud, booming footsteps behind him. 

“Why you little minx,” Eddie called after him, chuckling. “It's alright darling, I know the kind of games women play with men.” Waylon blocked out his words as he ran into a locker room. Most of the lockers were broken, their doors crumpled or torn off outright. _Please, please, please, please let there be one- PLEASE!_ All of the hopes in his feverish mind were dashed when he reached the end of the room. 

“Looks like a dead end, darling.” Waylon spun around to face the monster in the doorway and he strode toward him. Waylon tried to dodge around him, but Eddie caught him by the wrist and pulled him to his chest. 

“NO!” Waylon shouted, breaking his silence and thrashing desperately in his arms, “LET ME GO!!”

Eddie chuckled. “You little tease,” he said, amusement coating his words, “Modesty is an attractive quality in a woman, but this charade has gone on long enough.” Waylon whimpered, a small terrified noise that tore itself unwillingly out of the back of his throat. Eddie made a pleased sound. “It's good to know you feel the same, darling.” Waylon was too terrified to correct his misinterpretation as he carried him out to the hallway. 

“It's like a dream, seeing you again, darling,” Eddie said. He forced Waylon down on a gurney that had seen better days and started to strap him in. _No._

Waylon renewed his struggles against him, thrashing against him and crying out wordless pleas for someone- **anyone** \- to save him.

“Darling!” Eddie said as Waylon rubbed up against him, “You're being quite forward.” Waylon stopped as he realized what he was doing. However, contrary to Eddie's hatred of 'whores', he didn't seem angry at Waylon's actions. 

“We should wait for the wedding, it's only proper,” Eddie said, “But perhaps we could make... an exception.” Waylon froze. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_ , Waylon's mind chanted uselessly as Eddie used his knife to cut through his prison suit, reducing it to ribbons before tossing it aside. Waylon's heart stopped as the knife got dangerously close to his cock, but Eddie chose not to perform an impromptu surgery. He did, however, make a disgusted face when Waylon's genitals were exposed to his gaze. But instead of cutting them off like Waylon feared, he covered them with ace bandages and taped them in place. 

“There, much better darling,” Eddie said, “I’ll take care of your... vulgarity after the consummation.” Waylon's heartbeat resembled the speed of the beats of a butterfly's wings. Dread engulfed his heart as Eddie eyed his body hungrily, his hands roaming over his body. “Oh Darling,” he sighed, “You're going to be beautiful.” 

Waylon's eyes stung as he forced himself to stare at the ceiling. He could feel Eddie's hands tracing down his sides, pausing at his hip bones, before moving down to his thighs and- _No_ _nonononono._

Eddie freed Waylon’s ankles and lifted them to rest them on his shoulders. Waylon froze, too terrified to try kicking him as he felt something wet pushing into him. He made an involuntary squeak, his wide and frantic as he held onto the edge of the gurney. Eddie’s tongue undulated inside of him and he made wet sucking noises that filled Waylon with shame. He’d never done anything like this before with a man- and he definitely didn’t want to do it while strapped to a gurney in an insane asylum. His face burned and he screwed his eyes shut. _Think of Lisa, think about Lisa- think of your life._ Waylon could almost pretend he was somewhere else if it wasn’t for the ace bandages that were suddenly too constricting. 

“S-Stop,” Waylon said, his voice little more than a whisper. “Stop. Stop- nonononono NO!” 

Eddie retreated with a frown on his face. “Darling, it’s one thing to be modest and quite another to be a tease,” he said, his eyes glittering with unspoken threats. Eddie walked the line between gentle and deadly so often that it was getting harder and harder for Waylon to tell what he was. _I’m going to die here_ , Waylon thought with a sinking heart, _This man is going to tear me apart_. He was never going to see Lisa and his sons again, Eddie was going to use him and then kill him. _Oh God._ Waylon snapped out of his thoughts as Eddie’s finger’s dug into his thighs with a force that left behind bruises. 

His grip tightened until Waylon blurted out an apology. “I’m sorry!” Waylon said, his heart pounding in his ears. Much to his slight relief, Eddie’s grip loosened. 

“It’s alright darling, I know this is all new to you. It’s okay to be nervous.” Waylon wanted to laugh hysterically at Eddie’s reassuring words, but he knew such an act would be a death sentence. “You’re so wet darling,” Eddie said, spreading Waylon’s thighs apart to admire his opening, “Just relax now.” 

Waylon barely had a moment to process what he said before something a lot thicker than his tongue was pressing into him. A pain unlike anything he’d ever felt burst alive in his body. A wordless shriek pierced Waylon’s ears and it took an agonizing moment for him to realize that it was coming from him. Eddie pressed into him until his hips were touching Waylon’s thighs and Waylon could feel every throbbing inch inside of him. 

“Darling!” Eddie exclaimed in a delighted voice, “You’re beautiful. I can tell you love this, you’re trembling.” Waylon took in a shaky breath, trying to will away the pain. “You’re going to be so beautiful when you’re with child,” he said in a reverential tone. Eddie pushed back into him over and over, each thrust bringing a new wave of pain to his body. 

“Please,” he begged, “Stop. Stop. I- it hurts- stop!” Eddie ignored the desperation in his words, drilling into him with a single minded determination.

“It's alright darling,” Eddie reassured as tears welled up in Waylon's eyes, “Women are made to endure such things. It hurts now, but it'll all be worth it in the end. I promise.” 

“No. No- please!” Eddie pressed his hand over Waylon's mouth, rendering him mute.

“Darling, I would prefer it if you were quiet now,” Eddie growled, his voice low and husky from arousal and anger. 

Waylon did his best to be silent, but even with Eddie’s hand over his mouth, he couldn’t stop the myriad of pleas and whimpers that exited his mouth. His hands were shaking in the restraints of the gurney, the thick leather doing little to disguise the trembling of his wrists. _Please- oh God!_ Eddie hit a spot inside of him that overwhelmed the dulled pain for a split second. Waylon hated himself for the reactions of his body, his only solace that the ace bandages and tape ensured nothing could happen. Or at least, that’s what he thought. Much to Waylon’s chagrin, Eddie kept thrusting against that spot inside of him and the ace bandages grew too tight and a heat grew low in his belly. 

“Oh, Darling!” Eddie let out a low moan and he moved his hand from his mouth to his throat and squeezed. His hand dug into Waylon’s windpipe, cutting off his air supply. Waylon’s eyes rolled back in his head from the sensations and the lack of oxygen that was beginning to be too much. He had to fight off the panic that threatened to envelop him. _He’s going to kill me right now_. The terrifying thought had little effect on Waylon as his vision started to go dark. But just when he was about to succumb to the darkness, Eddie lessened his grip. Waylon greedily sucked in the oxygen and as Eddie started fucking him erratically. The combination of sensations was enough to make the heat in the pit of Waylon’s stomach grow. 

“No, oh God, please no- no no nO NO!” Waylon let out a hoarse scream as he came. Before all of this, Waylon hadn’t prayed in years; but now this place- **this hell** \- made him scream for a god he didn't believe in. 

Eddie let out a low moan as Waylon’s ass tightened around him. It didn’t take long for him to release inside of him. The sudden warmth inside his ass left Waylon feeling cold and dirty. He stared at Eddie with hate that could burn. _I will escape. I’m coming home, Lisa. He can’t keep me in this hell._

 


End file.
